I Won't Be Late
by VenomousStar
Summary: "..I have a date" he whispered to himself, as if the snowflakes would shatter if he spoke much louder. Moving one foot in front of the other unsteadily, he began to walk away from his crash site. FLUFFY DUFFY! ;D
1. Chapter 1

A.N.  
>So this is my first FF, please be nice, although criticism is welcome! I plan to update this a lot and submit quite a lot of chapters. But for now, here it is. :) P.S a lot of fluff will soon appear. Enjoy!<br>NOTE! I do not own Captain America or anything out of the Marvel franchise!

Part 1.

"Peggy?"

"I'm here"  
>"'m gonna need a rain check on that dance."<p>

"Alright, a week next Saturday at the stork club

"You got it."

"8 o clock on the dot. Don't you dare be late! Understood?"

"Y'know I still don't know how to dance."  
>"I'll show you how. Just be there"<p>

"We'll have the band play something slow. I'd hate to step on your..."

"Steve? Steve...Steve!"  
>a single tear made its due course down Peggy's cheek. Blotches of red staining her once flawless skin. No answer was set to follow her call for her loved one. Nothing but white noise. Nothing but heartbreak. A few shudders from a deep cry ruined her once unbreakable posture. And her emotions of steel began to crack. He was gone. And he was never coming back. Not even if he was genetically engineered and looked like a god. No serum could reanimate a corpse. Strangled cries and heart wrenching convulsions demolished any poise Peggy Carter ever had withheld. She was grieving, and no one could blame her. She was in love. In love with a god-like, muscle bearing hero. Not only was he a saviour, he had a heart big enough for the world to survive off of alone. And now that heart, no longer beat. No longer could Peggy wish to feel his warmth against her skin, or his breath on her neck while they would dance. He never had danced before.<p>

"What are you waiting for?"

"The right partner."

Peggy was to be that partner, but no longer could she look forward to having the honour of dancing with him. Slipping off of her chair and crumpling to a heap on the floor, she cradled her knees to her chest and rocked herself gently into a calming daze, filled with images of _him_.

Part 2

"I'd hate to step on your feet."

His head was thumping whilst his ears cried out. Almost all of Steve's blood had run in to the ice and had frozen making it almost impossible to see around him without being met by flaming red ice. Steve's heart had moved to a new location and beat loudly in his ear. Blocking hearing and seeing out of his five senses. Heat radiated from his genetically engineered body and was so hot it melted the ice around him, freeing his arms from their death trap. Through his frantic heartbeat, he could hear the ice begin to crack above him. The ice gave a great lurch and propelled Steve's unwilling body up to the surface, nothing but white wisps surrounded his vision. All of a sudden, a calming voice called out to him over the rage of the blizzard.

"8 o' clock on the dot. Don't you dare be late! Understood?"

"..I have a date" he whispered to himself, as if the snowflakes would shatter if he spoke much louder. Moving one foot in front of the other unsteadily, he began to walk away from his crash site.

He knew where he was going, don't ask him how, he just did. His heart acted like a compass, leading him to her, his love. He wouldn't lose her...and he sure as hell would NOT be late! His mind flickered back to the conversation they had before his crash, it was hazy but powerful enough to break through the fog in his mind. He had found the right partner, the one to share his first and last dance with. And with that thought propelling him forward, he began to run. He would NOT be late.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd just like to say a GREAT BIG THANKYOU! To the people that fav/added this to their story alert. It means a lot to me! :) And a special thank you to Smellyboyband for reviewing my story and for complimenting me so greatly! :)**

**This is just a little filler from the last chapter to their date, I hope I don't confuse anyone or upset anyone by the way this turned out but if anything is wrong dont feel afraid to say so! :) **

**Please enjoy! and I own nothing from Marvel studios!**

Snow turned to sleet, sleet turned to rain, rain turned to wind, and wind turned to cloud.

Steve had seen almost every weather type on his journey home. What day was it? Friday. He wasn't late yet. And he knew he was close to seeing her. His heart leapt with the idea!

Grass turning to cobble stone he hit Brooklyn. And he knew he would see her. Dragging his almost lifeless body to his old home, he fiddled with the door knob and fell inside. He was home. Raiding his un-stocked cupboards to find one scrap of food, he crammed everything he could find in his mouth, being sure that his immune system would be strong enough so that he would not have to worry about the best before date. Once his hunger was fulfilled and his thirst quenched by 8 glasses of water he went upstairs to his bed and slept until his date with Peggy tomorrow.

**The day they danced.**

Sleepy eyes fluttered open and closed.

"Today's the day chap!" thought Steve. Energy lifting him from his bed and through to his shower he ran the warm water once over his body, whistling a familiar tune to express his happiness.

_Who's strong and brave, here to save the American Way?_

_Who vows to fight like a man for what's right night and day?_

_Who will campaign door-to-door for America,_

_Carry the flag shore to shore for America,_

_From Hoboken to Spokane,_

_The Star Spangled Man with a Plan!_

Turning the knob and stepping out of the shower he caught himself smiling in the mirror. With a bounce in his step he quickly changed clothing, ran downstairs, grabbed some money and left to buy a suit. Heads turned and jaws dropped in awe when noticing the strong hero casually strolling down the street. Stepping in to one of the most notorious tailor's in Brooklyn and ordering fitting he was immediately tended to and a suit was prepared for him on the spot! Pulling out his coins and handing them over the tailor's hand clasped over his, and pushed the money away.

"Consider this one, on the house" The tailor stated whilst handing over the suit and saluting the Captain. With a gracious nod and a returned salute Steve left the tailor's and returned home to prep for his date, only stopping when he noticed a stall vendor selling some roses. But other than that, the Captain's feet never stopped until it was time for his date.

Ruffles of silk and crimson coloured lace wrapped around Peggy's petite form. She glanced herself once over in the mirror and brushed a few strands of unkempt hair from her face. She was beautiful, and she most definitely knew it. She inhaled a deep breath, ready to face whatever fate was going to be defined by tonight's events. Either Steve was gone, or he would arrive in all his glory and share his first dance. Touching the door knob, only to whisk her hand away as if she were burned by the metal, she steadied her thumping heart and regained her composure. Trying on the handle again she opened the door and stepped out into the crisp Brooklyn air, ready to face whatever came her way.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3!**

* * *

><p>The sun set and the birds retreated back to their nests as Brooklyn's nippy night-time air drifted through the town. Brooklyn's night life began to awake and take up the usual dance spot and drinking taverns. Crimson red slightly heeled shoes clapped on the cobble stone with every step Peggy took towards her destination. Her perfectly curled hair was bouncing with every motion and slightest breeze of wind. Reaching the Stork club she glanced at her watch whilst inhaling deeply and catching something in the wind. She would never tell anyone about what she discovered, but she could smell him. His scent. On the wind. She thought herself daft with what her friends would say if she told them.<p>

"_Post traumatic stress disorder Peggy. That's all it is. You'll find a new man, don't you worry your pretty little head!"_

"_Don't be daft Peggy, Steve's gone, dead, rotting under the very earth we walk on! He's never coming back!"_

Exhaling the breath she never realised she had been holding she stared at her feet whilst a single tear made its way down her face, just as it did every night before sleep...Who was she kidding? He wasn't coming. He's gone Peggy, get over yourself woman! Whilst realising how pathetic she was to believe he was alive her feet dragged her unwilling body away from the Stork club. Watching the bumps of the cobble stone she walked on fly past her feet as another pair of shoes came in to view. Reacting too slow to stop herself she thumped her face in to something hard. Tears streaming faster down her face whilst she noticed how silly she was to not look where she was going and had walked into a wall, she brought her eyes up from the ground only to remember another pair of feet had been in front of hers, men's feet, not a wall. Slowly bringing her eyes up, ashamed of bumping in to a stranger while being extremely upset, she apologised to the man without giving the decency to look him in the face.

"_I-I'm sorry"_

Her voice stuttered, sounding like nothing more than a whimper, but to her surprise the man heard her. She jumped, startled as the palm of a hand caressed her face whilst the thumb ran along her cheekbone and wiped a lone tear away.

"_You don't have to apologise"_

The voice of an angel rattled through her ears and through her bones, it was Steve! Startled by the voice, she raised her head quick enough to give herself whiplash had she cared about anything else. Her eyes rested upon his face. Those Features! Oh gosh how she'd missed that face! She took in his grin, smiling with those oh so kissable lips! And his chiselled jaw and nose, His manly brow and tanned skin to smooth it all out. IT was all perfect...too perfect. His arms picked her up and spun her round. Placing her down, he stood in front of her with a beaming smile as wide as a Cheshire cat's grin. Looking in to her eyes, shining with happiness he bent down to lock those perfect little lips in his. Gosh, he'd missed her so much! Peggy's limp hand sprung to life and clashed with Steve's cheek.

"_You left me...I-I thought you were dead! You aren't here. You aren't real; you're all in my head. My friend's are right. I-I do have that post traumatic stress disorder. Get out of my head..."_

"_Peggy I'm real, I swear, look. Look I'm here! I'm here!"_

Steve's voice frantically rang out and his hands searched for hers whilst wrapping his other hand around her waist to pull her towards his body. Her cheek and hands collided with his rock-hard pectoral muscles through his suit as the water returned to her eyes, blinding her. He stroked her hair and caressed her back, trying to soothe what must have been the hardest part of Peggy's grief. Her clenched fists punched his chest and let out any remaining steam built up within her before she passed out, too emotional to handle. Remembering where she stayed, he carried her home to be by her side when she awoke.

* * *

><p><strong>.A.N.<strong>

**I know I'm moving awfully slow with this but I swear there will be a date. But can you blame Peggy for being so emotional...he's gorgeous! :') I go back to school on Thursday so I'll try and get there date published before then..Hey maybe you'll be lucky and get it tomorrow...no promises! ;D**  
><strong>I'm about to start a lot more fan fics, so check it out when you're done with these ones. Lucky for you guys I hardly sleep so I should have some up tomorrow!<strong>

**Venom.x**

**A.K.A Louise.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello to all! Wow, this has received SOOO much positive feedback! :O  
>Thank you, you beautiful reviewers! xD I bought a note book so I can write down an idea for fics as SOON as I think of them...this chapter came to me in school and resulted in me getting detention for refusing to hand the notebook over... Woops! ^.^ Ach well, it was only a quick one and I promise he next one will be better! As always, keep reviewing! You make me smile!<br>I love you guys! 33 **

She looked like an angel. Peaceful, even though she had passed out due to shock. Steve sat with her, as he intended, holding her hand and waiting for her to awake. He felt himself drifting off and slowly let sleep take him without struggle. Just as his eyelids had closed, Peggy began to stir. Steve, however, had slipped into a deep sleep and had not noticed that Peggy had woken but kept her eyes closed. Mentally scolding herself for letting her mind get the better of her and let her believe Steve was alive. With a deep sigh, she prepared herself for the disappointment that always followed her thoughts of Steve.

"He's never coming back!" she screamed at herself inwardly. Without opening her eyes, she attempted to turn over in her bed for a good cry and a snuggle from her pillow, hat she pretended was Steve, only to realise her hand was clasped by another. Rather large and clamped over hers in a protective stance, was Steve's hand. Peggy's eyes danced over his tense, protective muscles in his fore arm and followed them up to his shoulders. Her eyes drank in his manly chin and his chiselled facial features. He was a marble statue, wrapped in skin and full of love, for Peggy and no one else. As if Peggy's glance had tickled Steve's skin, he let out a huff and opened his eyes rubbing them with his free hand. When his blue eyes appeared and settled on the love of his life a smile graced his smooth lips, only to vanish out of sight under Peggy's lips as she dashed up out of bed and on to his lap (as he sat on a chair next to her bed.) Their eyes closed in a moment of passion, while their breath mingled and created an air of pure longing. Pulling away for air, they rested their foreheads against each other until satisfied that they had proven how much they missed each other.

"Peggy?" he asked,

"Yes Steve?" she replied,

"I love you." He stated which was followed by her declaring her love for him through a few chaste kisses.

"I...love...you...to!" As they embraced each other for a short while, their silence was broken once again.

"Tonight, we're going dancing...Go get yourself ready" He commanded as he patted her leg.

"You can't tell me what to do" she said with a cheeky grin. He rose out of his seat and headed towards her bedroom door.

"The hell I can't! I'm a Captain, remember?" He pulled the door open, winked and left the room to le Peggy boil over with excitement. With a squeal like a pig she jumped up and ran towards her closet to find her best dress. After all, she wanted to impress her Captain.


End file.
